A Shred Of Comfort
by fastflyervidia
Summary: When Queen Clarion wakes up suffering from a bad cold; it's up to Lord Milori to take care of his lover. One-shot.


**Author's note: Hello, everybody! Being a big fan of the Queen Clarion & Lord Milori couple, I wanted to write a one-shot story about them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disney Fairies and its associated characters, as well as the contents are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction has been written only for fan entertainment, and is not intended for monetary gain.**

"Good morning, my love", whispered Lord Milori, still sleepy, to his lover, "How are-" he stopped right in the middle if his sentence when he saw the Queen wrapped in the warm blankets, quivering despite being on the warm side of Pixie Hollow; her forehead covered in sweat, as pale as a corpse. She was in obvious pain and distress.

"What is the matter, my love?", he asked gently as he wiped the sweat away from Clarion's forehead with a clean towel.

"My sto-stomach... It hurts", she whined.

A concerned look on his face, Lord Milori was about to ask more questions when his lover brought her hand to her mouth. Lord Milori rushed and fetched a basin from the Queen's private bathroom's cupboard; handed it to her, holding her hair back as she promptly threw up the entire content of her stomach. Throwing up didn't relieve the poor Queen, who cringed in pain, holding her aching stomach with both hands. Lord Milori judged from the fever, the stomach ache and all the rest that his lover was suffering from a bad cold.

"We have to call a nursing-talent fairy", he decided after a few seconds. But Queen Clarion shook her head.

"I don't want anyone to examine me", she protested, "Or to see me in this state. My subjects need me, Milori."

"And do you honestly think that you'll be able to do anything for your subjects while laying down in bed with a cold?"

Queen Clarion didn't answer, knowing that he was right.

"You need to recover, Clarion", he went on, "And the faster I call a nursing-talent who will give you the medicines you need, the faster you'll recover..."

"Alright...", Queen Clarion accepted, "Just promise me that nobody will hurt me while examining me"

"You know very well that I won't let anyone hurt you, my love. Ever." Lord Milori said in a soothing voice tone, kissing lovingly Clarion's forehead.

The nurse arrived only a few minutes later; examining cautiously the Queen, she approved Lord Milori's judgment.

"It is indeed a bad cold", she said, "I'll give you a medicine and an herbal tea for your stomach, as well as another medicine for the fever. Don't eat anything too spicy until you fully recover; I advice you to drink a lot of water to stay hydrated. And, of course, no trip to the Winter Woods for at least a week..."

"How long does it take to recover from a cold?", asked Queen Clarion shivering from either the fever or the abdominal pain.

"It take one or two days if you only have a stomach ache", the nurse answered, "But since you also have high fever, it'll take three to four days to fully recover"

The nurse turned to Lord Milori, who seemed rather worried by Clarion's health state.

"There's nothing to worry about", she told him, "Just give her a cup of herbal tea every two hours and her daily medicine; and she'll be fine. If she still has temperature even after drinking the medicine, put a cold towel on her forehead and contact me." she said before leaving the royal chambers to go and see another patient.

Lord Milori gave his lover her medicines, and poured some water into a glass, seeing Queen Clarion's disgusted expression.

"I get it like the taste isn't good at all", he said, handing the glass to Clarion.

The Queen of Pixie Hollow nodded, finishing her water and thanking her boyfriend.

"Now, get some sleep, my love", Milori whispered.

Queen Clarion closed her eyes, but reopened them, allowing her gaze to meet Lord Milori's.

"You can't imagine how lucky I am to have someone in my life like you...", she whispered, stroking tenderly Lord Milori's cheek, "Someone who'd take care of me when I'm sick; who would manage to make feel better after a bad day... I love you, Milori"

Lord Milori's heart fluttered with happiness as he heard Clarion's soft words.

"I love you too, Clarion", he whispered back, "More than I can explain. There's a happiness I feel when I'm next to you that no one else can make me feel"

He kissed her cheek, after staring into her beautiful blue eyes. Queen Clarion drifted to sleep, feeling warmth gaining her body as Lord Milori's words reached her heart and went through her veins. It seemed like her body was building an armor against any illness or negative feeling, leaving only pure love.

When Queen Clarion woke up a while later, she saw the love of her life standing in front of her, holding a cup of the special herbal tea.

"How are you feeling?", he asked as he handed her the cup of tea.

"Much better, thank you", she said, taking quietly several sips of tea.

"It always makes you feel better to have a shred of comfort from the one you love the most", she whispered, winking at Lord Milori who answered by kissing gently her lips...

THE END

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review; I really want to know what you thought about it :)**


End file.
